Private School
by Lil'Believer146
Summary: I got a scholarship at Lockart Private School! No one ever told me I would have to go through all of this there is a gang there and a psycho chipmunk girl who is out to get me. Wish me luck! A REMAKE OF THIS STORY WILL BE COMING OUT 7/30/13! :) SORRY ABOUT THIS! D:


_**Heh, the story ideas with me never stop with me! :D By the way Celty the Cat is not mine I got the idea when I watched Durarara! I only own Liliana, Sam and Sean, and the idea of this story, but overall I do not own Sonic and friends.**_

_**On with the story :)**_

**Amy's POV**

I strolled down the halls with my best friend Celty, a black cat with blue eyes.

"Are you sure you're taking that scholarship to Lockhart Private School?" Celty asked.

"Yes, it's a scholarship and I'm not missing out." I said. "Why don't you just go too?"

"I can't it's too expensive, my mom can't afford it." She said sadly. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"Me too." I hugged her tightly.

"I got you this." She said as she pulled out a small lavender box with a black bow. "It's a friendship bracelet, wear it and make a wish the first time you wear it and it will come true."

Tears streamed down my cheeks like a river. "I'll miss you so much."

"Miss Sterluson, it's time to go to class." Ms. Strich said.

"Miss Rose I'll give you 3 minutes to say good bye to your classmates, your dad is waiting in the car." Mr. Mazinda said.

"Ok." I said as I walked hand in hand with Celty to the class.

We stepped in and everyone watched us.

"Amy, I'll miss you!" Sean shouted as he ran up to me and squeezed me. Sean is a yellow hedgehog with green eyes who has been crushing on me for years now since kindergarten but still a close friend.

I adjusted my glasses onto my face and said "Okay Sean I'll miss you too." I said as I hugged him back. We pulled away and I kissed his cheek.

"You see that that's a shot right there she kissed my cheek, wahoo!" He shouted triumphantly.

I giggled. I walked up into the front of the class and bowed gracefully.

"I-I'll miss you all, w-wish me luck in Lo-Lockhart." I said with a smile. I know I stuttered don't blame me public speaking was never my strength.

I turned to Celty and hugged her one last time. "I'll miss you."

"Group hug!" Sean shouted as he joined Celty and I in our hug.

"Well good bye you guys I'll miss you." I said as I turned to the class again and waved.

"Oh here is a good bye gift Ms. Strich my dad told me to give this perfume gift set to you." I said as I handed it to her. "I personally think he likes you."

"Well, tell him I said thanks." Ms. Strich said as she blushed.

"Good bye!" I said as I bowed and then walked out.

"Fear not my Rose we will meet again someday!" Sean shouted as he walked back to his seat.

Celty pushed him playfully.

**XxX In The Car XxX**

I watched the passing objects from the car. I sighed.

"Dad, please remind me again why I'm going to this school." I said.

"It's a scholarship, and I thought you always dreamed of going to this school"-

"Yeah with Celty though and Sean." I said cutting him off.

"Who?" he asked puzzled.

"Celty and Sean, my two best friends from since kindergarten." I said.

"Oh, chill you'll make new friends at this school." He said.

"Yeah but I will never forget them." I said.

"Were here." He said.

"Already?" I said in surprise.

"Yep, it's only a 20 minute drive, well 5 minutes with how fast I was going." He said as he got out.

"You went over the speed limit!" I shouted.

"Yep, and slyly escaped the police if I do say so myself." He said with a smirk.

"I wonder if I could dropkick you right now." I mumbled under my breath.

**XxX On The School Grounds XxX**

"Miss Rose is that you?" A cream lop-eared bunny asked.

I nodded my head.

"Great, it's her guys!" She shouted happily. I looked behind her and saw a lavender cat, an ivory bat, and a yellow fox.

"Were the Welcoming Committee!" she shouted.

"I'm Cream!" shouted the cream rabbit.

"I'm Blaze!" shouted the lavender cat.

"I'm Rouge!" shouted the ivory bat.

"I'm Tails!" shouted the yellow fox.

"We show you around and help you get situated with friends." Rouge said.

"See you already made new friends, bye!" My dad shouted as he got back into the car and sped off.

"Dad!" I shouted.

"Come on let's go!" Cream shouted as she grabbed my hand.

"Your pretty late, its lunch time now." Tails said.

"Heh." I said nervously.

"This is Art class my best subject!" Blaze shouted.

"Are you kidding you nearly blew the class to smithereens when Silver accidentally spilled your white paint. She is a bit of a hot head." Rouge giggled.

"That's Math, my best subject no doubt about it I always get straight A+'s!" Tails shouted.

"Nuh-uh, you one got an A- before." Cream said.

"That grade up to this day haunts me." Tails shouted as his eye twitched.

I chuckled.

"Oh oh and there is Home Ec. my favorite class! Don't try anything I never had any faults." Cream said.

"No you caused a fire when you tried to bake a soufflé." Rouge said as she flew.

"Well there is English my best class, now I admit I yelled at the teacher because she didn't give me my full A and took away points just for writing the wrong date by accident." Rouge said.

"There is the cafeteria." Tails said as he pushed open a beige and white door.

I looked in and saw everyone eating with the finest of china and had perfect posture and the place looked like some fancy restaurant.

"Woah!" I said.

"Those are the classes we have left for today tomorrow morning we'll show you the rest. Bye!" Tails shouted.

They all took off in different directions except for Cream.

"Let's have lunch together." She said with a smile.

"Okay!" I said.

"Let's go!" she pulled me into the direction of the lunch table.

"Aren't we supposed to get our lunch?" Cream said.

"Yeah, I'll go get them. What do you like"-

"No need I'll get it with you." I said as I put my bag down in the chair next to Creams and followed her to the buffet table.

I walked over to the tray with spaghetti and meatballs and placed them into my plate.

I walked over to the table and waited for Cream to arrive.

She came and sat down.

She took out her napkin and set it in her lap. I followed her and did the same.

She sat up straight. And I yet again did the same.

I watched her as she ate after every bite she took she would wipe her mouth.

"Well I'm done." I said as I wiped my mouth and waited for Cream to finish.

She pushed her tray forward and got up with her bag. "Let's go."

"Don't we have to dump our trays?" I asked.

"No, the maid takes them." Cream said.

"Oh." I said as I got up and picked up my bag and walked out with Cream.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm going to the library." Cream said. "Are ya coming?"

"Oh, sure." I said as I nodded.

I got up and followed her down the hall.

As we passed everyone watched me, I suppose because I was a bit out of uniform.

I wore a light blue dressy shirt without the navy blue tie, a navy blue skirt that stopped up to my thigh and long socks up to where my skirt's length stopped and black flats with a bow. In other words I forgot my tie.

As we continued to walk I looked around at them and a certain blue fellow caught my eye.

**Sonic's POV**

I watched the pink hedgehog as she passed and smiled and waved at her. She waved back nervously and sped up her walking.

"Sonic! Were you listening to me?" Sally shouted.

"What? Sorry, you were saying." I said nervously.

"Why were you watching the new girl she is such a slut do you see where her skirt stops up to." Sally said.

"What your skirt is shorter than hers!" Knuckles shouted.

"Shut up Knuckles!" Sally shouted.

"What do you have against her anyway she's new?" Shadow asked.

"My problem is that Sonic was staring at her!" Sally shouted.

"What do you mean it's not like you and I are dating anyway." I said as I adjusted my backpack onto my shoulder and walked away. By the way my uniform is a navy blue pant with a light blue polo shirt with white sneakers.

"Oh shit you just got dumped!" Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles shouted. It was an obvious outcome of what they were going to say they say it every time when I dump a girl.

"Ugh, Sonic you haven't heard the last of me this conversation isn't over Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sally shouted angrily.

"Yeah yeah." I said as I walked away.

"So Sonic, where you going now?" Silver asked.

"To the library to meet up with the new girl." I smirked.

**Amy's POV**

I looked around in the aisles of the library and looked for the manga. **(A/N: Yeah my old school had manga, if you know what manga is.)**

"Haha, I found it, Fruits Basket!" I shouted triumphantly.

I felt someone tugging on it.

"Uhh, excuse me this is my manga I have been looking for this." I said as I tugged back. I tugged it out of their grasp and looked through and saw him the blue guy.

"Some grip you got there." He said.

"Oh it's you." I said as I blushed.

"Amy did you find it?" Cream asked as she walked up to me.

"Uhh, yeah I did." I said as I turned to look at her.

"Sweet, ready to go." Cream said.

"Yep, let's." I said as I followed her.

"Wait, Amy is it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What class do you have after this?" Sonic asked.

I took a glance at my folder.

"English." I said.

"Cool, see you there!" He said happily.

"Okay." I smiled.

Cream and I checked out our books and headed for English.

"So Sonic seems like he is in to you." Cream teased.

"Really you think so!"I said over excitedly.

"Chill, I am just jumping to conclusions don't get too excited." Cream said.

"Oh." I said with a frown.

"Oh, who am I kidding he is totally into you!" Cream shouted girlishly.

I blushed. The bell rang.

"Well that's the bell, let's head to class. I got French. Au revoir!" Cream shouted as she ran off.

"Amy, let's head to English." Sonic said as he walked up to me. I replied by nodding my head and following him to the class.

I sat at the table all the way by the window with Sonic. One problem; it was a table for three people.

"I wonder who is going to sit there." I said as I pointed to the seat.

"My bag will." Sonic said as he lifted his bag and placed it into the seat.

I giggled.

"Nope, how about I sit here." A chipmunk said as she moved Sonic's bag and sat down.

"How about no." Sonic said as he frowned.

He scooted his chair closer to me.

"I'm Sally. Oh don't worry Sonic I'm not here to speak to you, no I'm here to get to know Amy." Sally said as she looked at me.

I frowned nervously.

"Good morning everyone." Shouted an over active purple female cat.

"I'm guessing she's the teacher." I said.

"Yep." Sonic said.

"Miss Rose please come to the front and introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said.

I walked up in front of the class.

"My name is Mrs. Richardson." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Okay, now tell the class your name." Mrs. Richardson said.

"Amy Rose." I said as I faced the class and bowed gracefully.

"Welcome to Lockhart and I hope you enjoy it." She said happily.

I smiled.

"You may have a seat." Mrs. Richardson said.

I bowed thankfully and walked back to my seat and sat.

"Now to start the lesson the four types of questions can anyone tell me what they are?" She asked.

I raised my hand and sat patiently.

"Yes Amy." Mrs. Richardson said as she pointed at me.

"Recall, think and search, author and you, and on my own." I said.

"Great job Amy!" She said happily. "How many categories do they fall into?"

I raised my hand again.

"They fall into 2 categories." I said.

"Woah, someone is a brainiac." Sonic smirked.

I blushed and turned away. I fixed my glasses and passed my hand threw my hair.

"Ahem!" Sally said as she tapped us simultaneously.

"Can someone tell me what the names of the categories are?" She asked.

I raised my hand and put it back down.

'Maybe I should give someone else a chance to answer.' I thought.

I looked around and saw one hand slowly rise.

"Yes Liliana." Mrs. Richardson said.

"In the text and, in my head." Liliana said slowly.

I smiled.

"Great job Liliana!" Mrs. Richardson shouted happily.

I watched Liliana as she smiled.

"Okay, now everyone give me examples of some for homework okay, have a nice day all." Mrs. Richardson said as she waved and walked back to her seat and sat down. The bell rang.

I packed my bag and walked out.

"Amy! What class do you have next?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I have Math." I said. "Would you mind showing me the class?"

"No problem, let's go." Sonic said as we began walking.

"Sonic where are you going Home Ec. is this way?" Sally asked.

"Walking Amy to class." He shouted back.

"Here it is have fun Ames. I've decided to call you that now is that cool or?" He asked.

"It's cool, see ya later." I said back.

He walked away and waved. I watched him for a bit and then walked in.

"Ah, hello Miss Rose." The teacher said happily. He was a brown fox with 2 bangs in the front.

I smiled and bowed gracefully.

"I'm Mr. Morioka." He greeted.

I smiled and sat next to Tails the two tailed yellow fox.

"Hey, met anyone or anything new and interesting?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said. I looked around and saw that girl again Liliana, was her name, hmmm.

He smiled and turned his attention back to the teacher.

I began to think. 'I wonder how Celty and Sean are doing."

**Celty's POV**

I sighed as I looked over to Sean as he slept.

'He is so cute when he is asleep.'

I turned my attention to the teacher as she looked through pages in the book.

"Okay, could you guys turn to page 124 and do the numbers 14-24 for homework?" She said. "Have a nice day!" The bell rang.

"Sean!" I shouted.

"Pumpernickel!" Sean shouted.

"Had a nice nap sleeping beauty?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I had a dream Amy and I were married with 4 kids! Wahoo!" He shouted happily.

"Yeah, let's get to class." I took hold of his hand and walked with him to English.

His hand was soft and warm. I quickly loosened my grip on his hand and stepped away a bit before I lost it.

"Hey Sam!" Sean shouted as he ran to his friend.

"Hey Sean! Sam shouted back. Sam is a purple hedgehog with blue eyes.

"Did ya hear Amy left?" Sean asked.

"Of course, the whole school is talking about it even Alice, her arch enemy." Sam said as he pointed back at her talking to her friends.

"Hmmm, what class do you have now?" Sean asked.

"I have English." Sam said.

"Cool, were on our way now want to join us?" Celty asked.

"Sorry, no, I have to go to the Newspaper Group and tell them the latest story, about Amy." Sam said.

"Oh, ok see ya." Sean waved.

"See ya!" I shouted.

We walked over to the English class and pushed open the door.

"You're late." Mr. Fox said.

"Sorry, we were, socializing for a bit and didn't notice the bell." I said to him with a nervous smile.

"Since you're a straight A student in my class I'll allow this one time, but Sean, you have class room duty"-

"Ahahaha! You said duty!" Sean laughed.

"You have class room, job for two days!" Mr. Fox said sternly.

"Okie dokie, just one question; what's that?" Sean asked stupidly.

I face palmed and then walked over to my seat dragging him along with me. I put him in the seat in front of me and slapped the back of his head.

"What were you thinking acting out like that on Mr. Fox you could have gotten expelled?" I whispered to him.

"Eh." He said as he picked his teeth.

"How did you get into this school?" I asked.

"My dad is the superintendant did you forget?" He asked sullenly.

I face palmed again and turned my attention back to Mr. Fox. As I did so I began to fidget with Amy and I's best friend bracelet. I sighed and then smiled.

'Amy, I wish you luck in that school.' I thought.

**Amy's POV**

The bell rang.

Finally. Don't get me wrong I love Math just not with the variables those are the worst, but there kind of easy.

I packed my bag.

"Goodbye Mr. Morioka." I said as I left.

"Goodbye." He said with a smile.

I ran down the hall.

'I am going to go back to Lucida High School, and check on Sean and Celty.'

"Amy." Sonic hollered.

"Yes?" I said as I walked up to him.

"Where ya going now, do you have a ride?" He asked.

"Uhh, no I was going to Lucida High, my old school." I said with a smile.

"I'll take you." He said as he took hold of my hand and walked me outside to the car.

We got in and he started the car and drove out.

It was quiet the whole ride until we reached there.

"This is your old school huh?" He asked.

"Yep, isn't it a beauty!" I said. I ran up to the school flailing my arms.

"Wait up!" He ran up to me.

"Mr. Mazinda have you seen Celty and"-

"Sean is right here darling." Sean said as he snaked his arms around my waist.

I looked at Sonic who tapped his foot impatiently.

"Heh." I said nervously.

"So Sean, where is Celty." Sonic asked.

"I have no idea; I have class room…duty." He laughed.

Sonic and I sweat dropped and turned to Mr. Mazinda.

"Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Yes, I last saw her in the Newspaper Article group with Sam." He said.

"Thanks." I said before I ran off into the school

We reached and I knocked on the door before entering.

"Celty?" I said while I walked in.

"Amy? Is that you?" She questioned.

"Yes now where are you?" I asked as I looked around.

"Over here in the closet." She whispered.

I ran over to the closet.

'Only time she would whisper is when she is in pain.' I thought.

I slowly opened the closet. I saw her bruised and sitting in a puddle of blood.

"Celty!" I shouted.

"Who did this?" Sonic as asked as he slowly lifted her to her feet.

"I don't know, but where is Sam?" Celty asked.

"Sam!" I shouted.

"Here." He said as he limped over to us clenching his oozing wound.

"Sam, do you know who did this?" Sonic asked.

"It was a she and she looked like a squirrel." He whimpered.

Sonic and I gasped.

'Did Sally do this?' I asked myself mentally.

"Here's a note she left." Sam said as he shakily handed me the note. I took it and sat him down on a nearby chair.

It read. "Go back to Lucida High, or else next to get hurt is your family, one more thing stay away from my Sonic!"

It had about 8 exclamation points, to show more emphasis I guess.

"Oh no." I said.

**Oh no was it really Sally?**

**What will happen do you think Amy will leave and go back to Lucida High School?**

**How do you think Sonic feels about this?**

**Will Sean ever get dumber, or is it not possible? XD**

**Answer those questions for me in you review if you please.**

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1, I'll update later after my Mid-terms.**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
